Mokuba's Promise
by Bradybunch4529
Summary: Mokuba's trip to New York takes on new meaning when the media make certain assumptions. SetoAnzu YugiRebecca JonouchiMai ShizukaHonda
1. Misconceptions

Title: Mokuba's Promise

Author: BradyBunch4529Mokuba's trip to New York takes on a new meaning when the newspapers makes certain assumptions.

**Pairings:**Anzu/Seto Yugi/Rebecca Jonouchi/Mai Shizuka/Honda

**Rating:**PG-13; mostly for language and maybe a few sexual situations

**A/N:**This takes about 10 years after Battle city. The gang has graduated from College; Anzu became a world famous dancer and is currently living in America.

Chapter 1: Misconceptions

The lighting was soft and romantic. Quit music was being played in the on stage by a string quartet; it floated softly around the darkened room. Candles burned at each of the tables, casting a warm and flickering glow on thewhite tablecloths. The conversations were a gentle murmur against the background of music.

The couple in the back corner paid no attention to the people surrounding them. Their attention was focused only on each other, their heads tilted towards each other. Hands entwined on the tablecloth, smiles on their faces as they whispered to each other.

The man smiled, his blue eyes sparkling in the candlelight, as he stroked a finger down the girls' cheek. The girl laughed lightly and caught his hands, pressing a kiss onto his palm. Her brown hair swung forward brushing against her cheek, the warm brown color shining with golden highlights and the man tucked her hair back behind her ear.

He whispered something and she smiled in response, her hand tapping his arm. His hand covered her hand and he ducked his head, a blush touching his features. His dark hair spilled unruly around his face and his grin was bashful when he finally looked back up. There was a new light to his eyes and his smile grew fonder, softer. Before he pulled one of his hands away and slipped under the table.

His hand dug into his pocket and drew out a jewelry case. He passed it across the table to the girl. The girl looked at it confusedly and picked it up slowly. She glanced at the man and received a smile. With a small shrug she opened the case, the glistening jewels flashed in the candlelight. Her breath caught in her throat and tears began to drip down her cheeks.

With a smile and a shaky hand, she drew the man across the table and pressed a kiss to his lips. Their attention was so focused on each other that they never noticed the flash of a camera from the kitchen. Or the look of glee on the photographers face as he turned and quickly left the restaurant.

Across the ocean, Seto Kaiba was sitting down for breakfast. In his hand was a cup of coffee, folded at his seat on the table was a newspaper and the television was set for the world news. His dark blue eyes were focused inward, working on his new invention. His face was more sharply defined and had matured since graduating college. His dark hair was cut closer to head, with only a smattering of bangs across his forehead.

Kaiba had filled out since school. His shoulders long, lean frame had filled out in the recent years. Kaiba had found that running and lifting weights helped him focus on his projects. While the boxing and the martial arts had allowed him to deal with tension and anger, making it easier on his employees. Thanks to all of his training his was considered one of the most eligible bachelors in the world. Not that Kaiba allowed himself to think about such trivialities. To him women were still an annoyance and took time away from his company.

Kaiba Corp had become one of the leading companies in the world for gaming and advanced artificial intelligence. Hospitals, engineers, gaming facilities and even the military used Kaiba Corp programming. Mokuba had recently graduated college and had been working his way to the top at Kaiba Corp. Currently his was in New York finalizing one of their deals.

Kaiba would never admit it but he always worried about Mokuba when he was out of sight. It didn't matter if he knew that the finest security guards in the world was shadowing him or the fact that Mokuba knew how to handle himself in a street fight. So Kaiba would bury himself in the lab and walk the halls until he came home.

"This just in. It appears that one of the worlds' most eligible achelors is no longer available ladies."

A voice droned on in the background and slowly penetrated Kaiba's concentration. He looked up in annoyance and focused on the male newscaster, with a scowl on his face. This was supposed to be for serious news not society announcements. Kaiba reached for his coffee mug, starting to dismiss the man when the next statement had him spraying his coffee all over the table.

"We have just learned that Mokuba Kaiba, half owner of Kaiba Corp, was seen proposing to a young lady last night. This photo is of the loving couple kissing over a romantic candlelit dinner."

Kaiba stared at the picture in shock. Sure enough there was Mokuba, holding hands with a young female. Her long brown hair was obscuring her face as she leaned over and pressed a kiss to his lips, a ring case open on the table in front of him. He could feel the anger starting to boil as he reached for his telephone.

"Prepare my private jet. I'm going to New York." Kaiba clicked his telephone closed and slammed it onto the table.

**A/N:**A bit confusing and a cliffhanger, I know. But it's been something that has been knocking around in my head lately. What do you think? Should I continue? Let me know.


	2. The Problem

Title:Mokuba's Promise Author: Bradybuch4529

**Disclaimers: **I don't own them in any way shape or form. So don't sue.

**Summary:**Mokuba's trip to New York takes on a new meaning when the newspapers make certain assumptions.

**Pairings:**Anzu/Seto Yugi/Rebecca Jonouchi/Mai Shizuka/Honda

**Rating:**PG-13; mostly for language and maybe a few sexual situations

**A/N:**This takes about 10 years after Battle city. The gang has graduated from College; Anzu became a world famous dancer and is currently living in America.

**Reviewers:**

**Nightfall112525: **Remember that I pointed out in the summary that media makes the wrong assumption. But I'm glad that I painted such a vivid image. Hopefully this chapter fulfills the promise of the chapter. Make sure to let me know.

**ThefutureMrs.Kaiba:**I'm thrilled that you are willing to keep reading my stories. I don't think I've put up any story that you haven't commented on. I'm especially thrilled that you thought this story has promise.

**Ann( ): ** Now that was an encouragement! Multiple hugs for you. I will do my best, so I hope that this lives up to your expectations.

**Avataria: **I admit that I was laughing as I wrote Kaiba's response to the news that Mokuba was engaged. As for the happy couple, I think everyone is going to be very surprised.

**Night-Owl123: **Then I will definitely continue. I hope that you enjoy this chapter as much as the last one.

**Darkhope:**It does doesn't it?

**DestinyFate:**Favorite couple huh? That is definitely good to know. I go back and forth between Kaiba/Anzu and Yami/Anzu.

You always like my stories? (Scurries to the corner, hugging and giggling to self) You are so fantastic. It is going to be a Seto/Anzu fic. Hopefully this chapter clears up any problems.

**Anime-AngelWings:**Thanks for taking a chance on my story. I'm thrilled that I managed to get your attention. Let's see if I can keep it?

**InchantrisZ:**I love the play on enchantress. It is so cute! I'm thrilled about your response. I hope that this chapter meets your expectations.

**Ferret mage: **I'm glad that you enjoyed it. Yugi/Rebecca will be making an actual appearance in the next chapter. You'll get to see their reaction to the picture!

Chapter 1: The Problem

Anzu Mizaki woke slowly, stretching under the blankets. She was warm and comfortable, delighting in the feeling of waking naturally and the feel of the sun on her face. She rolled over lazily, burying her face in her pillow and enjoying the softness of the pillowcase against her skin.

Her legs moved under the blanket, toes digging into the mattress and the sheet brushed softly against her skin. Anzu nuzzled her pillow again, her blue eyes opening slowly. The sun was peaking through the shades at her window. Her eyes drifted over to the clock and sighed when she saw the time. Just after 8 am and she hadn't gone to bed until after three. Sometimes it sucked that she had trained her system to be up early. Too many years of being a dancer and having to be up early for her morning exercise.

As memories of last night rolled over her, Anzu couldn't stop the smile from spreading over her face. Her hands shoved back the covers and climbed at of bed. Her hands reached for the ceiling and her head rolled back and forth across her shoulders, easing the tightness from her body. Her long brown hair was pulled back into a braid and it swung heavily against her back. Anzu stood slowly, automatically bending and stretching her muscles.

Mokuba Kaiba. His name brought another smile to her face and a wave of warmth. It had been too long since she had actually seen him, she mused as she pulled on a pair of shorts, sports bra and a tank top. As she slid her feet into her pointe shoes, Anzu remembered her reaction to hearing he was in town.

_**Three days ago.**_

"_**Mizaki residence," Anzu spoke absently into the telephone, trying to finish preparing her breakfast.**_

"_**Hey Anzu," a familiar voice greeted.**_

"_**Mokuba!" Anzu exclaimed as she smiled and leaned back against the counter, her breakfast forgotten. "How are you?"**_

"_**I'm good," Mokuba had replied, humor threading through his tone. "How about you?"**_

"_**Busy. Busy," Anzu told him.**_

"_**I understand that," Mokuba groaned and laughed when Anzu did.**_

"_**I bet you do." Anzu couldn't stop smiling, she hardly heard from the youngest Kaiba anymore. Too busy working his way through the ranks at Kaiba Corps. "So what's up?" **_

"_**I am actually," Mokuba replied dryly and Anzu frowned.**_

"_**Are you saying you are high Mokuba?" Anzu teased easily. "'Cause I know for sure that drugs are a no no."**_

"_**Airplane," Mokuba assured her after he finished laughing.**_

"_**Ah I see," Anzu replied, " and what does this have to do with me?" **_

"_**I'm on my way to New York," Mokuba told her.**_

"_**Really?"**_

"_**Really."**_

"_**When are you getting here?"**_

"_**I should be there by tomorrow morning but I'm going to be tied up until Thursday. So why don't we do dinner on Thursday?" Mokuba asked casually.**_

"_**That would be great. Do you want me to pick you up?"**_

"_**I don't think so," Mokuba replied dryly. "I'll come get you. Same address right?"**_

"_**Of course."**_

"_**Good then I'll see you at 7:30."**_

"_**That's fine."**_

That phone call had flung Anzu back in time. It had been awhile since she had talked to any of the old gang. Yugi had kept current until he and Rebecca got engaged. Now that was an unusual pairing, there for a while Anzu had been convinced Yugi hated the girl. He was constantly hiding from her. Otogi had gotten even busier with his Dice Monsters Corporation and was currently expanding into the US. She saw him on a fairly regular basis though; he was constantly dragging her to parties or crashing with her.

Honda had finally won Shizuka and everyone had breathed a little easier. In fact, Anzu was pretty sure that they were currently on their second child. It amazed her to think that Honda was married. Almost as it amazed her that Jonouchi and Mai had finally tied the knot. She was the only one, beside Kaiba of course, that was still single.

The dinner last night had been fabulous, Anzu mused as she moved easily into her morning exercise. The music beat through the dance studio as she stretched, her mind still going over last night. Her blue eyes softened as she remembered seeing the adult that Mokuba had become. The promise of youth had been fulfilled. The blue eyes seemed to have a permanent twinkle, a dimple flashed when he smiled and his hair had been cut short, framing his face and lending a rakish air to his features.

Seeing him had made her realize that the woman he fell in love would be a lucky woman. Anzu laughed as she thought of how many envious eyes had followed them last night. Being with Mokuba had reminded her what it had been like before she had to watch every word or be careful of how her friends were. With Mokuba she had simply been Anzu Mazaki. Then of course was the surprise that he had for her. She couldn't prevent the welling of emotion that caused and her laughter bubbled out into the empty room. What other man would ever do something like that?

Over an hour later, Anzu finally left the dance studio and headed for her kitchen. Sweat was trickling down her body, her muscles tingling pleasantly as she walked towards the kitchen. All she wanted was a cold bottle of water and a shower. She could already feel the cool water trickling down her throat and the hot water pounding over her. In the kitchen she flicked on the radio before opening the refrigerator and getting out a bottle of water. She listened to the radio with half an ear, trying to straighten out her schedule in her mind.

The kitchen gleamed in the morning light, the blue and black tiles shimmering on the floor. The walls painted a light blue to make them, and the gleaming marble counter top that Anzu had splurged on. In fact, short of dancing, cooking was her one true love. To that end, Anzu had invested in a top of the line stove, refrigerator and dishwasher. Her countertops were specially designed for the flow of the kitchen with a large island in the center that had a grill set in the center, which was surrounded by stools with high backs on them.

Anzu was a firm believer that the kitchen was the center of the home. Many times, her friends had gathered in her kitchen and chatted while she had prepared the meal or a snack. Even Mokuba had confessed that some of his fondest memories were of spending time in the kitchen watching her cook and the smell of cookies in the air. Anzu had laughed at the time and gathered the little boy close to her. While she knew that Kaiba loved his brother to distraction, Mokuba missed the influence of a mom in his life.

"…_and of course ladies, there is the terrible news that one of the Kaiba's has taken the plunge," the woman's voice was disappointed. _

Anzu jerked her attention to the radio, a frown of confusion on her face. She would have sworn that Mokuba had told her that neither he nor his brother was seeing anyone. Anzu could almost feel pity for the girl that had captured Seto Kaibas' interest. She shrugged and turned to leave the kitchen when the next statement brought her up short. A look of sheer disbelief crossed her face and the water bottled fell to the floor with a thud. Her blue eyes went wide and she began to hyperventilate.

"_That's right ladies, Mokuba proposed to a very lucky lady last night at dinner. Very romantic, candlelight, soft music and totally focused on her. IF you don't believe me pick up a paper, it's made the Life section front page." _

Anzu turned stunned eyes to the radio. For a moment her thoughts were in a jumble. After all Mokuba had been with her last night, so how had he managed to propose to someone? And wouldn't he have let her know or introduced her to the lovely girl. Then her breath caught in her throat and she ran for the front door. She needed to see the picture, but she had a pretty good idea what they were talking about.

Anzu tore through her house and flung open her door. There on her doorstep was the paper and Anzu snatched it up and slammed the door behind her. She struggled through the paper, dropping pages on the floor until she got to the Life section. There in bold type were the words "**_Mokuba Kaiba Engaged! But who's the lucky lady!" _**And sure enough there was a picture of her and Mokuba as they ate dinner. For a moment, she couldn't help but stare at the picture. It had happened right after Mokuba had given her the present, and she could see why everyone thought they were engaged.

The ring case was opened and the flash of diamonds and sapphires were obvious in the candlelight, she was leaning over the table and pressing a kiss to Mokuba's lips. His hand was holding hers and the other was gently grasping her head. She had to smile, it did look like the picture of young love. And then she groaned. If it had made papers here, then it was a good chance that it was in papers worldwide. She wondered why neither of them had caught the flash of the camera. But they had been rather focused on each other.

Still clutching the paper she ran to the telephone. If Mokuba had seen this then he would have called, so Anzu knew that she need to let the youngest Kaiba know. The sooner they figured out how to fix this the better it would be. Her fingers stabbed out the number and she waited impatiently for it to start ringing.

"Dammit, pick up Mokuba," she muttered as she paced her living room. Her white teeth worrying at her lips, while her left hand rubbed at her temple. "How stupid could the media be? Making assumptions like that." She kicked at a pillow that had fallen from her couch and watched as it flew through the air.

"Mokuba Kaiba," he finally answered, his voice heavy with sleep. Anzu listened as he rolled over and the sheets rustled.

"Mokuba we've got a problem," Anzu told him, her voice tight with tension.

"Mom?" Mokuba asked as he collapsed back against the pillows. "Are you alright? Do you need me to pick you up?"

"I'm fine," Anzu interrupted, to upset to notice the old nickname. "The problem is in the paper."

"Paper? What paper?" Mokuba asked as he tried to wake up, his blue eyes blinking rapidly. "What time is it?"

"Just after nine and the morning paper," Anzu told him impatiently, a foot beginning to tap as she stared out the window."

"Nine? We didn't get to bed until after 3 am and you're calling me at nine?" Mokuba groaned.

"The paper says we are engaged Mokie," Anzu screamed into the telephone "And you're worried about sleeping!"

"It says what?" Mokuba asked dazedly, already pushing himself free of the covers.

"Engaged Mokuba. As in to be married."

"Where did they get the idea?" Mokuba pushed a hand through his hair and reached for his robe.

"They got a picture of us last night after you gave me my present," Anzu told him as she picked up the pillow and threw it on the couch.

"Hold on, I'm getting the paper. Maybe it's a mistake," Mokuba told her as he reached for the paper sitting on the coffee table.

"I don't think so," Anzu told him dryly, a smile beginning to form on her face.

"Ah hell," Mokuba groaned as he saw the picture and the headline.

"Exactly," Anzu agreed. "The question is what are we going to do now?"

"Let me think, Mom."

"Hmm, it has been awhile since I heard that," Anzu mused, her eyes focusing on her reflection in the mirror.

"You were the closest thing to a Mom that I ever had," Mokuba agreed.

"I know. Listen why don't I come over and we'll figure this out over breakfast?"

"Sounds good. I'll see you in a bit."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Mokuba hung up the phone and stared at it for a moment, his thought firmly fixed on the woman he had just spoken to. She had become his rock through his school. While he knew Seto loved him, there wasn't any soft touches or loving hugs in the house. His stepfather had seen to that.

Anzu had been that soft touch for him. From the very first, she had always gone out of her way for him. He could still remember the first time he had approached her for an unusual favor, convinced she would laugh and send him on his way. It had been for a Mothers' day at school and all of the other kids were bringing their moms or grandmas' but Mokuba didn't have anyone to bring. That was when he remembered Anzu; after all she was the only stable female in her life.

After that she had become a fixture in his life. He could call her and confess all of his troubles, rage about the kids at school and bring everything that had to do with Mom's to her. Mothers' day cards, pictures that they drew and multiple projects. Anzu would volunteer at the parties, do the bake sales and never seemed upset at the whispering from the other parents. In fact, Mokuba remembered that one time a kid had knocked him down deliberately and the cake he had been carrying went everywhere.

He had been so upset but Anzu had simply pulled him close and told him that it was okay and that she would fix everything. The parents had actually laughed at Mokuba, stating that it was about time that the Kaiba's got what they deserved. He had been so upset, ready to cry but Anzu had smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead. She had stood up and walked towards the parents, a smile still on her face, and had destroyed them with a few soft-spoken words. By the time she was done, the parents were cowering back in fear and the boy was crying hysterically. She had looked around the room, her blue eyes promising pain to the next person who said anything about him. In fact, she had told the entire school that the next person who touched her son, was going to regret being born.

Mokuba still smiled at that memory. Seto had been unaware of their arrangement in the beginning, but when the school called and asked him to let Mokuba's mother know about some function at the school, he had not been thrilled. Seto had raged for hours about who the woman was and how she was obviously taking advantage of Mokuba. He had even tried to forbid Mokuba from every going anywhere near the woman again.

When he had finally taken a breath, Mokuba had told him that Anzu was his 'mom' at school. For the longest time Seto had been quiet with this strange expression on his face. And then he nodded and walked away. Nothing was ever said about it again. Seto would take any messages from the school and pass them onto Anzu at school. To this day, Mokuba knew that no one in the Yugi gang knew about the arrangement.

Even after she left for college and then a dancing career, she had never been more than a call away. And he still sent her a Mothers' day card every year. She was the most important woman in his life and he would always love her.

Anzu hung up the phone and hurried to the shower. She didn't want to think of the implications of the newspaper article. She took comfort from the fact that no one had recognized her and that the picture showed only her back. That means she didn't have to worry about the gang calling and yelling at her. While Mokuba was nice and she did lover him, it would be like cradle robbing. A shudder shook her frame as she stood under the fall of hot water.

Mokuba had been her son for as long as she could remember. She had held him when he was upset, soothed him when he was sick and dealt with more teachers than she had ever wanted to. Besides, Anzu was convinced that she would never get married or have a child and Mokuba filled that hole. After Atemu had returned to death, Anzu had been lost. He had been such a huge chunk of her life and they had gone through so much together, that it was hard to think of doing anything without him.

So without him, Anzu had devoted herself to school and dance. Then Mokuba had needed her and she found a new life. Mokuba had needed her so desperately and Anzu had needed something to hold onto when the rest of her life was slowly crumbling. The gang had slowly drifted apart, no longer together every day or each weekend. Even Kaiba had quit with the constant challenges.

Anzu stepped from the shower and reached for a towel. She absently rubbed the towel over her body, mind firmly on the oldest Kaiba. He had come across as a cocky bastard the first time she had met him. Kaiba had always acted as if he was the only one that mattered and everyone should bow down to him. Anzu had never liked bullies and delighted in fighting with Kaiba.

He always got such a shocked look on his face, as if he couldn't believe that anyone would ever question him. Anzu had delighted in that expression, the slow building of rage in those cool blue eyes. The way his mouth and face tightened into a forbidding frown and the way his body would shake in rage. There was something so satisfying in making him eat his words and actually have to explain his actions.

With a shrug, she tossed the towel into the clothesbasket and walked naked into her bedroom. On the dresser Mokuba's gift glittered in the sunrays that peaked between her blinds. She sighed and picked it up, admiring the gold, diamonds and sapphires. It was way too expensive but she couldn't return it. Anzu slipped it on and went to get dressed.

In ten minutes she was dressed and heading out the door. Her long brown hair was secured by a white band and fell in a chocolate cascade to the floor. She spent a lot of time in the sun, and lighter stands of gold and carmel gleamed in under the lights. Her white skirts swirled around her upper thighs, showcasing her muscular legs and the simple white sandals she had slipped on. Her gauzy white shirt was tucked into her skirt and the long sleeves were gathered at the wrist by a band of white satin. Her deep blue tank top seemed to brighten her eyes even more. She locked the door behind her, slipped her purse onto her shoulder and slid on her sunglasses.

Anzu moved quickly down the stairs of her home and headed for the garage. While she preferred to walk or ride the bus in the city, Anzu had a good idea that she would need the car today. She swung herself into the low-slung red sports car and enjoyed the feeling of leather against her skin. The car had been another splurge that she loved. She hardly got to drive it though. With a quick motion the car was started and put into drive. A smile touched her lips just before she pressed down on the gas and sped into traffic.

Fifteen minutes later, Anzu pulled up to the house that Mokuba was using while he was in town. She sighed as the Security guard checked her name and waved her through. It was way too familiar a setting, how many times had she gone through the same thing with the house in Japan. Flowers lined the driveway, with sculpted lawns and cultured flowerbeds. While the flowers were gorgeous and their bright colors bright a please smile to her face, Anzu couldn't help but feel sad at the same time. Everything was neatly in its place and uniformly rising towards the sun.

She pulled to a stop at the top of the paved driveway, under the giant awning. A uniformed employee opened her door and offered a hand to her. Anzu took it and eased herself from the car, smiling at the man before moving up the stone steps. The doors were glass and carved with what appeared to be the Blue Eyes White dragon. Anzu couldn't prevent herself from groaning aloud at this time. Before she had time to knock the door was pulled open by a the maid, her head bowed low.

"Good morning, Miss. Mizaki," the maid offered quietly as she stepped back to allow Anzu to enter.

"Good morning," Anzu replied with a smile and caught the surprise on the woman's face before it was quickly masked. Obviously the employees were not used to simple courtesy. Definitely going to have to chat with Mokuba about that.

"If you'll come this way, Master Mokuba is just finishing his shower and requested that you eat on the veranda." The maid swung the door closed, waiting for Anzu's agreement before moving deeper into the house.

Anzu followed the maid down the hall, enjoying the sound of her sandals on solid wood floors. The walls were also wood but a deeper color of brown, gleaming darkly in the sun. She took a deep breath and delighted in the smell of cleaners and wood in the air. Several pictures hung on the walls, and a giant chandelier hung over the end of the hallway. Which as Anzu came closer really was a giant room, with a circle seat just under the chandelier. Here instead of the wood floor, was marble tiling down in black and white. There were multiple hallways connecting to this room and just in front was a giant staircase that curved upwards and disappeared.

The maid had moved towards the far left hallway and Anzu hurried to catch up with her. She knew that if she didn't she would be lost and it would take years for anyone to find her. She shook her head at the sheer extravagance but realized that Kaiba need people to know that he wasn't a nobody anymore. Not that he ever was in her eyes, but that didn't matter now.

Suddenly the maid came to a stop and opened the giant oak double doors, stepping back so that Anzu could enter. Anzu couldn't prevent her involuntary gasp of delight at the view in front of her. The veranda was built over the garden, so that the climbing roses curled around the stone balcony. The table was set against he edge of the veranda, with a white tablecloth, candlesticks, fine china and wine goblets filled with liquid.

Anzu took a deep breath even as she hurried forward, delighting in the smell of roses, flowers and dirt that flowed in the air. The garden was spread out in all of its glory, the flowers tumbling over each other, a chorus of playful children scattering around the yard. She smiled and leaned on the stone railing, her blue eyes twinkling as she watched the butterflies and birds darting from flower to flower. There was a stone path that wondered around and in the center of the garden a giant fountain rose.

Anzu closed her ears and concentrated on the sound of the water as it splashed down. The sound soothed her, a delightful sympathy that no music could ever match. The birds sang joyously and the whisper of the wind eased the tension from her body. Listening to nature was as good as dancing; it transported her to a new world and freed her from the chains of her life.

Slowly Anzu became aware of someone standing beside her and her eyes slowly opened to meet Mokuba's smiling blue eyes. She smiled back and curled her arm around his, leaning her head on his shoulder. He tilted his head and rested it onto of hers, silently enjoying the garden with her.

"I knew you would love this," Mokuba told her quietly, his eyes still fixed on the garden. "That's why I decided to eat out here rather than in the formal dining room."

Anzu opened her mouth to reply when a new voice cut in that had both of the stiffening.

"Well isn't this cozy," Seto rasped as he stared at Mokuba and the woman standing at the railing of the veranda. He could feel the anger that he had been holding inside bubbling over, "don't think that I'm going to allow this marriage! I will not allow you to marry some LA whore!"

Mokuba spun to face him, stepping in front of Anzu and hiding her from view, ignoring the cautioning hand that Anzu placed on his arm. He shrugged her off and glared at his brother. "What gives you the right to decided whom I marry?"

"I will not allow you to be taken in by some money grubbing slut Mokuba," Seto burst out. He glared at Mokuba before trying to get a glimpse of the woman hiding behind him. "Tell the little bitch to step out here," Seto commanded and was stunned with amusement crossed Mokuba's face.

"Whom exactly are you calling a whore and a slut Kaiba?" Anzu demanded as she shoved Mokuba at of her way. She stalked towards Kaiba and stabbed a finger in his chest, "you should be ashamed of yourself."

Seto Kaiba stared at the woman in total amazement as she stepped around his brother. She was gorgeous! Long brown hair, deep blue eyes and figure that could stop a freight train. But she seemed so familiar to him, it wasn't until she spoke he realized whom it was. Even then he was dumbfounded as Anzu Mizaki stalked towards him and stabbed him in the chest with her finger. An old forgotten emotion rose inside of him, causing him to blurt out the first thing that came to mind.

"You will marry Anzu Mizaki over my dead body!"

**A/N:**Well here is another chapter. The response was so overwhelming that I couldn't help but finish it as quickly as possible. I hope this begins to clear up some of the story. And I hope that you enjoy it as much as the first one. Let me know what you think. Thanks so much!


	3. The Gift

Title:Mokuba's PromiseAuthor: Bradybuch4529

**Disclaimers: **I don't own them in any way shape or form. So don't sue.

**Summary:**Mokuba's trip to New York takes on a new meaning when the newspapers makes certain assumptions.

**Pairings:**Anzu/Seto Yugi/Rebecca Jonouchi/Mai Shizuka/Honda

**Rating:**PG-13; mostly for language and maybe a few sexual situations

**A/N:**This takes about 10 years after Battle city. The gang has graduated from College; Anzu became a world famous dancer and is currently living in America.

**Reviewers:**

**Dark:**I'm glad that you enjoyed it despite hating Tea. She's my favorite, though.I loved the evil laugh thing.

**Nightfall2525:**That would have been a cute statement, but Seto isn't that in touch with his feelings. But Seto never really understood the whole 'son' thing.

**Kenshinlover2002:**You do get around don't you? I think you've reviewed all ofmy stories. Jealous doesn't begin to cover it!

**Shiningstar( ): **Definitely short first chapter. I am working on it. This one is as short but it seemed the perfect place to stop. I hope you found and enjoyed the second chapter and this chapter.

**Night-Owl123:**So glad it lived up to your expectations. I am hoping that it is as good as my others. This chapter is kinda short though.

**Avataria:**You were right! She is the ultimate mother figure for the group. And Mokuba's need was great. Me too! You do get around don't you? I think I've had you review all of my stories at least once. So nice to know that the other stories were good enough you were willing to take a chance on this one.

**Rain5101:**Grammar? I'm sorry for any problems. I read the chapters so many times and check everything three or four times. I guess I see what is supposed to be instead of what is. Slaps self silly. I'm glad that you think the story is original though. I hope that this chapter is good, I know that it is shorter.

**Catlh Kimoto: **I'm glad that you enjoyed the story despite it being in English. I know how hard that it can be read to read a story in a language that isn't your primary language. They are one of my favorites too!

**Sweet-Lia: **Definitely didn't know what happened. You could almost feel sorry for him. It'll get worse before it gets better, though.

**Anime-AngelWings:**You do get around don't you? I think you've reviewed all of my stories. So glad that you are enjoying them. I'm thrilled that I managed to convey the character depth so obviously. It's hard when you writing about a favorite anime; you assume that everyone knows what you are talking about. Ending was a kick in the pants. I'll have to see if I can keep it up!

**Chapter 3: The Gift**

Silence met Kaiba's statement and he could feel the sweat slowly beginning to trickle down his spine. Anzu and Mokuba were staring at him as if he had lost his mind. And Seto was starting to believe that he had. What had he been thinking to rush over here and confront Mokuba? After all he knew that if Mokuba was planning on getting married then Mokuba would have told him. Instead he was standing in the solarium in their LA house confronting Mokuba about this whore and finding out that it was Anzu Mazaki.

"And what gives you the right to decide who Mokuba get married to?" Anzu demanded as she poked Kaiba in the chest again. She ignored the butterflies in her stomach and poked him again. There was no give whatsoever and Anzu couldn't help the shiver of delight at that thought. Seto Kaiba had definitely grown up. But she wasn't about to let him get away with saying stuff like that.

"I have more right than you do," Kaiba shot back darkly. He grabbed her hand when she went to poke him again. "Now quit touching me!" He commanded as he glared into her bright blue eyes. An unfamiliar sensation was building and he couldn't prevent the warmth that moved through him. Being this near her reminded him of his crush on her. It wasn't too surprising really, she was the only female that didn't simper or chase after him.

"Says who?" Anzu demanded and jerked her hand from his hold. "I'll have you know that I am just as much a part of his family as you are!"

"A nobody like you could never be a part of our family," Kaiba shot back coolly. Even as the words left his mouth he knew that he had gone to far. The fire in her eyes suddenly flared up, and her mouth opened to deliver a scathing response. But it never came or if it did Seto didn't hear it.

A fist slammed into his cheek and he went flying. As he hit the ground, he bit back a groan and blinked his eyes. He shook his head roughly, trying to get his thoughts in order. He braced himself on his hands and pushed upwards and looked over at Mokuba. Mokuba was standing with his hands clenched at his sides, his lips tight and his eyes blazing a challenge at him. For a moment Seto couldn't hold back the grin of pride at the thought that Mokuba was willing to fight for something. For too long Mokuba had coasted along, playing up the playboy image.

"I wouldn't smile if I were you, Seto," Mokuba gritted out. He could still fill the rage pumping through his blood stream. "I will not allow you to insult my mother."

"Mokie," Anzu cautioned. She stepped forward and put a restraining hand on his arm. "Your brother has always called me that. I don't even think he realizes it anymore. Besides he's your brother and you shouldn't fight."

"He is my brother but you are my mother," Mokuba shot back and took another step forward. "You may not have given birth to me, but you've been there for me in every way that counts."

"Kaiba loves you Mokuba," Anzu told him. She stepped in front of Mokuba and put her hands on his chest, shoving him back slightly. "You know he does. You are the most important thing in the world to him. You always have been," Anzu reminded him. Her tone was soft and compassionate. "He's just worried that you would make a mistake." She waited but Mokuba didn't say anything, just continued to glare over her shoulder at Seto. She sighed and looked at Kaiba, who was still sitting on the floor.

Their eyes met and something inside her shifted and softened. In that gaze she could see the worry that he was trying to hide. She could also see the love that he never expressed. Anzu couldn't prevent the smile that crossed her face as those blue eyes remained locked on hers. Both of them were way too stubborn but she had known what she was going to be getting into when she had taken up with the Kaiba brothers.

Anzu turned away from Mokuba and moved towards Kaiba. A bruise was beginning to form on his cheek and his eye was beginning to swell. He watched her with wary blue eyes, obviously expecting her to strike out. Anzu ignored the expression and crouched down in front of him. Her hand reached out and wiped the blood from his face, her touch gentle.

"Mokuba I'll need ice and a damp towel," Anzu tossed over her shoulder without looking away from Kaiba. "You've managed to land quite a punch and I do believe Kaiba is going to have a lovely black eye."

"He deserves it!" Mokuba bit out but turned to do as Anzu requested.

"Maybe, but what do you think the media is going to do when they find out?" Anzu questioned calmly, her hand now cupping his cheek.

"Ohh," Mokuba paused and looked over his shoulder at her. "Whoops."

"Yes, whoops," Anzu agreed with a laugh. "Now go get me medical supplies."

"Yes mom," Mokuba tossed her a salute and then hurried from the room.

"That boy," Anzu sighed and shook her head. Her eyes met Kaiba's again and the two of them fell silent.

Seto could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He took a deep breath to calm down and instead found himself breathing her in. The scent of vanilla wafted over him and his eyes dropped to half-mast and he took another deep breath. Just under the vanilla was the scent of soap and of her. Seto suddenly realized that he had missed her, missed the arguments, missed the way she was constantly standing up to him. She had always been a breath of fresh air to him, Kaiba decided.

Anzu could feel herself drowning in Kaiba dark blue eyes. There was a fire burning in them that seemed to wrap around her and pull her in. Distantly she wondered what was happening to her. After all she had put her crush on Kaiba to bed a very long time ago. He was always putting her down and trashing her. At the same time, there had always been something in his expression when he looked at Mokuba that had tugged at her. Her finger traced his cheekbone, delighting in the feel of his skin under her finger.

The flames in those blue eyes leapt higher and Anzu took a deep breath. Kaiba's eye dropped to her chest and Anzu tried to control the desire that was suddenly racing through her. Kaiba's eyes suddenly sharpened and Anzu caught her breath at the look that entered them. She looked down wondering what he had seen.

She watched in amazement as his finger dipped under her tank top and hooked on the chain she was wearing. He slowly drew his finger towards him and the chain slowly emerged from under her tank top. She watched the jewels glitter in the sun and winced at Kaiba's curse.

"This is what he gave you?" Kaiba's question was a low roar and Anzu instinctively jerked away from him.

"Yes," Anzu replied defensively and got to her feet. "What's it to you?"

Kaiba released the necklace as Anzu stood up and watched as the necklace swung between her breasts. He had to admit that it was beautiful and perfectly suited for her but he didn't like it. She offered her hand but he ignored it as he got to his feet. His blue eyes remained locked on the flowing script that was her present.

"Mom," Kaiba read out loud before looking up at her. "He got you a necklace that says 'Mom'."

"For Mother's Day," Anzu agreed and crossed her arms over her chest. "What's your point?"

"How does a necklace look like a ring?" Kaiba asked wearily.

"Mokuba had them put into a ring case because he wanted to surprise me," Anzu told him, her blue eyes shooting flames at him. "You know easier to hide a ring case rather than a long necklace case."

"How stupid can you get?" Kaiba scrubbed at his face.

"Obviously very or you wouldn't have rushed across an ocean to stop him," Anzu replied, crossing her arms over her chest. "You should know him better than that Kaiba. Mokuba would never get engaged without telling you first."

"I know," Kaiba replied quietly and sat heavily in a chair at the set table.

"Besides that Mokuba isn't stupid enough…" Anzu's voice trailed off. "Did you just agree with me?" Anzu asked incredulously as she walked towards him.

"Yes."

Anzu's narrowed eyes watched him for a long moment. She notice for the first time the lines of tension in his face and the fatigue in his eyes, his shoulders were slumped slightly and his clothes seemed rumpled. Her expression softened and she walked over towards him. Her hands settled onto his shoulders and began to dig her fingers into the tense muscles.

"What are you doing?" Kaiba asked crossly, tossing a glare over his shoulder at her.

"I'm working the tension out of these muscles," Anzu replied calmly. Her fingers dug into a knotted muscle and began to work it out. Kaiba groaned and let his head hang forward. She smiled at his moan of pleasure as slowly his muscles began to relax and his breathing slowed.

Anzu worked her hands up his neck, gently rotating his head on his shoulders, and digging her fingers into his neck muscles. The tension slowly disappeared from his muscles and Kaiba groaned again, his body beginning to slump forward. Anzu smiled but said nothing as his head lowered to the table and his eyes fluttered closed. In seconds he was asleep but Anzu kept rubbing at his neck and back, luring him deeper into sleep.

When Anzu was convinced he was asleep, she pulled away. Ignoring the faint sense of loss that flooded her and moved around the table. Her blue eyes were soft as they traced Kaiba's sleeping features. In sleep he reminded her of an innocent child. The anger and the arrogance wiped away, features softer and a smile touching those lips. She settled into the chair across from him and reached for the orange juice on the table.

Her hands were slightly unsteady as she poured her juice and then slowly lifted the glass to her lips. Anzu was determined to deal with this new rush of emotion. It was simply because it had been too long since she had seen him last, Anzu tried to convince herself. There wasn't anything actually there. It was nothing more than a reaction to an attractive male.

He had become a handsome man, Anzu admitted to herself. His brown hair had darkened over the years, almost a deep chestnut now and streaked with lighter shades of brown. In the bright sun streaming through the window, Anzu could easily identify at least 6 shades of brown. His features were sharper, his lips fuller and his face had last the soft boyhood roundness. His dark blue eyes were more troubled, Anzu decided. While Kaiba's appearance had changed in the 10 years since she had seen him last, his eyes remained the same tortured feature that she remembered.

Anzu took another sip of her juice, her blue eyes becoming distant and vague as she focused on what Mokuba had told her over the years. Anzu knew that Gozubara had not been an easy father; demanding more of Kaiba than a child could give. Mokuba had explained that his loving brother had slowly died, to be replaced by this cold stranger. Mokuba had seemed so sad that Anzu had drew him close and rocked him back and forth. He went on that while he knew that his brother still loved him, Kaiba had quit showing him.

They had been hurt so many times, Anzu decided. And she really didn't want to add to that. With a soft sigh, Anzu got to her feet. She pulled a pen and a piece of paper from her purse. Quickly she scrawled a message to both of them and left it propped up on the table. Anzu paused and pressed a kiss to Kaiba head before hurrying from the room. In the distance she could hear Mokuba hollering about the first aid kit, but Anzu didn't let that slow her down.

Moments later she was pulling her car into the late morning traffic. Her sunglasses shaded her blue eyes as she headed out of town. She knew Mokuba well enough that he would come looking for her and she didn't want to be found right away. Too much to process and she wasn't going to face either of the Kaiba brothers until she had her head screwed on straight. She swung her car towards the shopping district; it would be nice to spend the day shopping. Anzu never noticed the car that pulled out of a side street and move behind her.

Mokuba returned to the solarium 10 minutes after he left it. His hands were full of ice and gauze, his face was determined as he pushed open the door. His mouth opened and then closed when the only person he saw was Seto sleeping on the table. His blue eyes narrowed as he contemplated his brother and the way he was snoring on the table. Mokuba glanced around the room but there was no sign of Anzu, though a half finished glass of juice was on the table opposite of Seto.

A piece of paper caught his eyes and he hurried forward. His supplies got dumped onto the table as he snatched at the paper. His blue eyes widened in disbelief as he read the familiar writing.

Mokuba and Seto,

You two need to work this out and I am not going to get in the way. Remember that you are all the other has in this world. Nothing is more important than that. Don't worry about me; I'll talk to you later.

Anzu

Mokuba shook his head. Some things never changed and Anzu would always try and fix everything. It was one of the things that Mokuba loved about her. He stared at Seto and slowly a smile spread across his face; it had been too long since his brother had admitted that he still cared. The frantic rush across the ocean was the ultimate expression of caring. He settled into the seat across from Seto and reached for the coffee. When Seto woke up they were going to have a very long talk. A maid appeared in the doorway with breakfast and Mokuba waved her in. There was no harm in eating while he waited.

**A/N:**Well there is another chapter. I know that it is really short but I wanted to get it out as soon as possible. Let me know what you think. Thanks so much!


	4. Everyone finds out

Title:Mokuba's Promise Author: Bradybuch4529

**Disclaimers: **I don't own them in any way shape or form. So don't sue.

**Summary:**Mokuba's trip to New York takes on a new meaning when the newspapers makes certain assumptions.

**Pairings:**Anzu/Seto Yugi/Rebecca Jonouchi/Mai Shizuka/Honda

**Rating:**PG-13; mostly for language and maybe a few sexual situations

**A/N:**This takes about 10 years after Battle city. The gang has graduated from College; Anzu became a world famous dancer and is currently living in Amrica.

**Reviewers:**

**Rain5101: **Don't worry about it! I had one that cussed and called me everything but a white woman. I'm thrilled you like it!

**NightOwl123:**I'll do my best to keep it quick. But sometimes life happens. Glad you enjoyed the story!

**Avataria: **Kisses! The punch was good wasn't it? Definitely a surprise but I thought that it fit the moment. She's dominating! But she's also had to keep both feet on the ground!

**Swimmurgirl: **I hope I spelled the name right. Sorry if I didn't. Anzu and Seto are so fun together!

**SweetLia:**It was so cute! Definitely too short but I am trying to do better. But sometimes I get writers block. Sorry!

**Anime-AngelWings:**You do make me blush! I get a kick out of watching them develop too! Especially Kaiba and Anzu!

**InsaneShadowFan:**Thanks! I know that it is kinda serious. But it will lighten up soon. I'm glad that you enjoyed it! I did work hard on the premise and the effort to make it flow right! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter 4:Everyone finds out**

Yugi Motuo sighed and reached for his morning paper. Rebecca was finishing her shower before joining him at the kitchen table. He flicked open the paper and scanned the headlines. To his surprise the headlines boasted that Mokuba Kaiba was engaged. A frown of confusion crossed his face and he wondered why Mokuba hadn't told them that he was seeing someone.

Everyone in the gang but Anzu made a point of getting together at least once a month. He studied the picture of the couple. Yugi had to admit that the setting was romantic and the couple was obviously completely oblivious to everything going on around them. A smile crossed his face then. It was nice that Mokuba had found someone who made him happy.

Yugi started when Rebecca slid her arms around his neck and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"What are you reading?" Rebecca asked as she stared at the paper over his shoulder.

"It's a picture of Mokuba and his new fiancée," Yugi explained as he held up the paper. "Don't they look so cute together?"

"Hmm. I wonder why Anzu didn't let us know that she and Mokuba were getting serious?" Rebecca wondered aloud as she pulled away from Yugi and settled into her chair.

"What do you mean Anzu?" Yugi questioned as he glanced at the picture again. "I admit that the woman looks familiar but Anzu has always treat Mokuba like her son."

"I know Yugi," Rebecca sighed and rolled her eyes slightly. "But it has to Anzu."

"Why?"

"Because of her watch."

"Watch? What watch?" Yugi turned confused violet eyes to his fiancee. "What are you talking about?"

"The watch that you gave her for graduation," Rebecca explained calmly and gestured to the picture again. "She never takes it off except for performing and for showering."

"What does the watch I gave Anzu have to do with Mokuba getting engaged?" Yugi was completely confused by now. He had given Anzu a watch after graduating high school. It was inscribed with their names and the year. But he still didn't see what this had to do with Mokuba.

"Jeez Yugi!" Rebecca exclaimed and grabbed the paper out of his hands. "Look at the watch the woman is wearing! It's the same one you gave Anzu."

"Huh?" Yugi pulled the paper back towards him and looked again. He focused on the woman's wrist and the watch she was wearing. It took him a minute and then he realized it was the watch that he had given Anzu. Yugi's mouth dropped open in sheer disbelief. He couldn't even tell himself that it was a coincidence. He had the watch specially made with the symbol of Ra on the face with swirling gold and blue metal bands for the band. "I don't believe it!" He exclaimed and dropped the paper. "What time is it in Los Angeles."

"Umm….I don't know," Rebecca admitted. Her blue eyes were amused as she watched Yugi jump up and race for the telephone. Years ago she had been jealous of the relationship with Yugi and Anzu but she had finally realized that the two would always be close. They had supported each other through everything.

Yugi had even admitted that Anzu's parents had been abusive when home and didn't seem to care too much about her when they weren't. It had explained a lot to Rebecca about why Anzu acted the way she did. And while Yugi had had a crush on Anzu at one time, it had faded away enough for him to realize that Anzu was more like a sister than a lover. The fact that Anzu had gotten engaged without letting Yugi know was a blow to him.

Rebecca knew that Anzu had been consulted about Yugi proposing to her. Several long distance telephone calls and a quick trip over here to help Yugi shop for the ring. Anzu had even helped him find the stones he was looking for and plan the entire evening. It was hard to be jealous of a woman who had thrown herself into the planning of the most romantic moment of your life.

"She's not answering her house phone," Yugi called as he hit the talk button. "I'll try her cell. She always has that on."

"Okay dear," Rebecca told Yugi with a sigh and then got up from the table. "I need to be leaving anyway. Tell Anzu hi when you get a hold of her."

"That's fine," Yugi muttered distractedly as he punched in Anzu's cellphone number. "Have a good day." Yugi pressed a quick kiss to Rebecca's lips as the telephone began to ring.

"You too," Rebecca told him with a smile and then left.

Yugi was left alone with a ringing telephone in one hand a newspaper article in the other. It had seemed like such a good day when he got up too. As the telephone continued to ring, Yugi had the feeling that this was going to be a very long day.

Anzu smiled at the sales clerk and accepted her bag before heading for the next store. She knew that most people would assume that she would be shopping for clothes or jewelry but they would be wrong. Anzu had a weakness for books. Didn't matter what type of book, as long as they were well written. Lately Anzu had a weakness for manga. And she was in getting the newest editions to the series that she was currently reading. She had even picked up an audio book for Mokuba.

He was always complaining about not having enough time to read anymore. So Anzu had decided it would make a good thank you gift. Besides it was an excuse to go shopping and Anzu loved to shop. Anzu slid her sunglasses on and moved into the bright sunshine. Her car was on the way to the next shop and Anzu decided to stop on her way and drop of her bags before continuing.

As she was placing her bags in the trunks her cellphone began to ring. She glanced at the caller id and had to smile when she saw Yugi's name. "Hello Yugi," Anzu greeted with a smile.

"How could you not tell me!" Yugi's voice blasted in her ear and Anzu pulled the phone away to glare at it. "I can't believe that you would do something like this and not let me know."

"What are you talking about?" Anzu asked in confusion. "Yugi calm down!"

"I thought we were Best Friends! I'm supposed to know when you are dating someone important!"

"YUGI! ENOUGH!" Anzu yelled into the telephone. "I have no clue what you are talking about. So calm down and tell me what is going on."

"Your engagement! I am talking about your engagement! How could you have gotten serious about Mokuba without letting me know?" Yugi cried out.

"I'm not engaged to Mokuba Kaiba," Anzu told him forcefully, biting off each word. "If I was that close to any man don't you think I would have called and let you know?"

"I guess," Yugi replied thoughtfully, the anger slowly leaving his tone. "I'm sorry." Yugi's voice was heavy with regret and confusion. "But the paper has a picture of you and Mokuba with a headline that reads…" his voice trailed off as Anzu interrupted.

"I know what the papers say Yugi," she sighed and dragged a hand through her hair, the ring on her finger glinting in the sun. "But trust me when I say that the only thing he gave me was a necklace for Mother's Day."

"What in the world happened?" Yugi asked.

"I'd say that Mokuba was seen leaving a jewelers here or in Japan and someone got the wrong idea. Trust me when I say that Mokuba and I are just as shocked as you and Kaiba," Anzu continued as she stared down at the brilliant ruby and emerald green ring she was wearing.

"Kaiba's there!" Yugi questioned sharply. "I bet that was not good."

"Understatement of the century. But he also didn't know who it was. How did you figure it out?"

"Your watch," Yugi replied simply. He was calming down now and could see the humor in the situation. "Becca recognized it immediately. Took me a little longer."

"I always knew she was the smart one in your relationship," Anzu replied slyly.

"Hey!" Yugi protested with a laugh. "I would have figured it out on my own."

"Of course Yug. I have the utmost faith in you," Anzu replied sweetly, honey dripping from her words as a laugh bubbled out of her.

"I love you Anzu," Yugi told her after their laughter ran out. "And I am sorry that I jumped to conclusions. But what are you going to do?"

"Not half as much as I love you. You've always been my best friend Yugi," Anzu blinked back the moisture in her eyes. It was rare for Yugi to say it first and it meant the world to her at this moment. "I don't know what we are going to do though," Anzu continued though her voice was slightly husky. "I'm sure Kaiba will come up with something. He always does," Anzu pointed out dryly.

"True," Yugi replied with a laugh. "But are people going to survive it?"

"You can never tell," Anzu replied with a shrug, dragging her hand through her hair again.

They continued to chat for a few more minutes and catch up on everything going on their lives. For Anzu it was like being thrown a lifesaver in the middle of a storm swept sea. Talking to Yugi cheered her up and made her remember why she had been a cheerleader for him. He had been her best friend forever and as they hung up she promised to be over to see him soon.

A smile touched her lips as she slipped her phone back in her purse and began to head back down the street. The ring caught her eye again and Anzu couldn't help but smile. It had been awhile since she had talked to Duke but he had been so excited about giving her the ring for her first real dancing position. He had just finished opening a successful new line that she had helped with and he had wanted to reward her. Of course, her help had consisted of listening to him ramble when he called at 3 am. She still didn't remember what had been said in those conversations but Duke had always claimed that she had helped him solve the problem.

Anzu had been convinced that she had lost it after his last trip. She vaguely remembered a fight about his latest girlfriend and his need for Anzu to pretend that they were engaged. There had been an argument about the ring, because she wore it on her right hand and he wanted it on the left. Somehow the ring had gotten lost in the shuffle and Anzu never could find the damn thing. Duke had replaced the ring immediately, but it hadn't been the same.

Anzu had been overcome when she had spotted it in the holder in the car door. Without another thought she had slipped the ring on her finger and gone on with her shopping. She didn't even realize that she had placed it on her ring finger but the photographer that had been following her since she had left the mansion this morning did. And the pictures that he had taken were going to make him a very wealthy man.

Seto Kaiba came awake slowly and stared in confusion at the white tablecloth in front of him. Just beyond that he could see a fork and a glass; he blinked rapidly and tried to remember where he was exactly.

"Are you awake yet?" Mokuba's voice drifted over his ears and everything came rushing back.

"Yes," Kaiba groaned and straightened from the table. When he only saw Mokuba a frown of confusion crossed his face, "where is Mazaki?"

"She left before I got back with supplies," Mokuba replied calmly and gestured to the note on the table. His dark blue eyes remaining locked on Seto's," apparently she decided that we needed to work this out without her in the way." He shrugged slightly, "I try to listen to her as much as possible."

"Sometimes it is better to let her have her way," Seto agreed with a small smile. At Mokuba's stunned expression Seto continued, "I discovered when I was determined to beat Yugi that Mazaki is the type of girl that won't give up until she gets her way."

"You make her sound spoiled Seto. And we both know that she is far from that," Mokuba chided gently and folded his arms across his chest.

"I know," Seto agreed and reached for the Orange Juice. "She's just the type of person who wants to fix everything, support her friends and always be there. Definitely someone you would want on your side." Seto poured the juice into the glass and took a long drink.

The flight over here had been made in a hurry and he had been too upset to even think about eating. He had been in a rage about the fact that Mokuba had gotten engaged without telling him. It had taken him awhile to realize that he was more upset that Mokuba hadn't confided in him that there was someone special. He had wondered when the two of them had drifted so far apart.

Then he had arrived here and found that the girl was Anzu Mazaki and he had lost it. He had always had a crush on her; especially with the way she treated him. There was never any diffidence in her attitude to him. To her the fact that his last name was Kaiba meant absolutely nothing. And the fact he had attacked her friend had meant everything. Which left Seto in the uncomfortable position of not knowing what to do.

And he had never quite gotten over it. Despite all of their fights she was the first one into the fray to help him. She had saved him and Mokuba more times than he ever wanted to admit. Then there was fact that Mazaki had agreed to be Mokuba's mom at school. What neither of them had known was that Seto always snuck into school to make sure that Mokuba was okay. He had been blown away the first time that Mazaki had chewed out other parents for laughing at Mokuba. From that point on she had earned his respect and gratitude.

"Seto?" Mokuba's voice was questioning and slightly worried. "Are you all right? Should I call the doctor?"

"I'm fine," Seto assured Mokuba, his blue eyes focusing on Mokuba's again. "Just a little off from rushing over here."

"Which was a stupid thing to do," Mokuba chided. "You should have known that I would have called you if I had met someone."

"I know," Seto agreed and looked down at the table. "I guess I thought that maybe we had drifted too far apart."

"That would never happen," Mokuba assured him with a smile and reached across the table to catch Seto's hand. "You are my big brother and you've always been my hero."

**A/N:**I bet you thought I had forgotten huh? But I was working out a few of the details and I didn't want to put up anything that was worthless. Let me know what you think. And thanks for waiting.


	5. Mysterious Woman named

**Title:**Mokuba's Promise

**Author:** Bradybuch4529 

**Disclaimers:**I don't own them in any way shape or form. So don't sue.

**Summary:**Mokuba's trip to New York takes on a new meaning when the newspapers makes certain assumptions.

**Pairings:**Anzu/Seto Yugi/Rebecca Jonouchi/Mai Shizuka/Honda

**Rating:**PG-13; mostly for language and maybe a few sexual situations

**A/N:**This takes about 10 years after Battle city. The gang has graduated from College; Anzu became a world famous dancer and is currently living in America.

**Reviewers:**

**NightOwl123: **You do don't you? The ring is definitely going to cause problems

**Nightfall112525:**Pushy aren't you? I'll try my best.

**Swimmurgirl:**It was a twist wasn't it? But Rebecca has always been quick on the uptake. It was a very realistic starting point for him.

**Rain5101:**It was too cute: but that's how Mokuba has always treated Kaiba.

**Sweet-Lia: **It was wasn't it? I'm thrilled you enjoyed. I'll try.

**Egustogustason:**Glad you enjoyed! And you do get around.

**InSaneShadowFan:**Thanks so much.

**Cutehelenjames:**I'm glad that I caught your attention. I try so hard to make everything interesting.

**Yllowm21:**Aren't they though? I'm thrilled that I managed it! It's definitely a cute relationship.

**Blue Rhapsody3: **That's a good question. I still don't know.

**Cerridwene:**2nd story huh? I am so honored. I'm thrilled you enjoyed. I'll certainly do my best. You have my permission to tickle me into submission if I get to far behind. Hugs and Kisses.

**April( ): **Thanks!

Chapter 5: Mysterious woman named

The ringing telephone had Anzu sitting up with a jerk. Her blue eyes were unfocused and dazed as she stared in confusion around her living room. The television was on and a car was currently exploding. Another ring had her head turning towards the telephone and she reached across the couch to get it. She missed the first time and cursed under her breath before lunging over the arm of couch and snagging the portable.

"Hello?" Anzu panted into the telephone.

"Did I interrupt?" Mokuba's voice flowed into her ear.

"No. I guess I fell asleep watching my movie," Anzu told him as she flopped back onto the couch and let her head land on the cushion. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you would join Seto and I for dinner?"

"Dinner? Why?" Anzu asked as she looked over at the clock.

"Do I have to have a reason?" Mokuba asked innocently.

"I guess not," Anzu replied and rubbed her hand over her face. "Wait. Aren't you supposed to be leaving today?"

"I postponed due to the current media situation," Mokuba replied dryly. "Seto and I decided that we needed to discuss what we are going to do."

"Sounds like a plan," Anzu agreed and then smothered a yawn. "Excuse me. I guess all that shopping today wore me out."

"Find anything good?"

"Actually I found you a book," Anzu told him.

"I don't have time to read," Mokuba reminded her.

"I know but it's an audio book," Anzu responded.

"Hmm. Never thought of trying those," Mokuba mused.

"What time is dinner?" Anzu asked as she stretched out on the couch.

"Now. We're downstairs."

"YOU'RE WHAT!" Anzu exclaimed and sat upright on the couch.

"Downstairs," Mokuba repeated slowly. "Come down and let us in."

"I am going to shoot you Mokuba Kaiba," Anzu threatened darkly and hung up the telephone.

"She'll be right down," Mokuba informed Seto with a grin. His blue eyes twinkled innocently at Seto as Seto grunted and looked away.

"We should have called before we came over," Seto told him stiffly. "She could have had a date."

"Nah. Anzu doesn't date anyone. Keeps telling me she's too busy," Mokuba told him with a grin. He rocked back on his heels and contemplated his brother. "So that leaves the field open for you Seto."

"I am not interested in Anzu Mazaki!" Seto flashed as the door opened and revealed a rumpled Anzu.

"That's good because I wouldn't date you if you were the last man on earth Kaiba," Anzu gritted out from clenched teeth.

"Don't worry about Seto Anzu," Mokuba soothed as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "He's having a bad day."

"He can join the club," Anzu told Mokuba as her blue eyes burned into Kaiba's. "It's not like it's been all peaches and cream for me either."

"It's definitely been one for the record books," Mokuba mused as he nudged Anzu out of the way.

"Won't you come in?" Anzu asked sweetly as she stared after Mokuba.

"Thanks!" He tossed over his shoulder as he climbed the stairs to her living room.

Anzu took a deep breath and shrugged her shoulders. She looked up at Kaiba and met his dark blue gaze. The flame that was burning in them caught her unaware and she bit back a gasp as an answering warmth flared to life inside her. She hid it, stepping back from the door and gesturing for him to enter.

His trademark trench coat brushed against her bare legs and she ignored the tingling that spread through her at the contact. He was looking around the wide entryway, with its stone floor and brick walls. Directly in front of him was a coat rack, with multiple jackets and an umbrella, slightly to the right was a door to another room and then there was a staircase leading upwards.

"The living room is this way," Anzu told him and gestured up the stairs. He nodded curtly and strode off after Mokuba. Anzu rolled her eyes behind him and padded after him in bare feet. She ignored the way that the walls seemed to be closing in on her as she followed him up the stairs. She concentrated on the steps rather than look at his backside as they climbed. Do not think about how tight his butt is, Anzu commanded herself as they continued up. This is Seto Kaiba and we are not going to subject ourselves to that!

"I'm surprised that you would buy something like this Mazaki," Seto commented as he took in the gleaming walls and the understated elegance. "It actually has some class."

He reached the steps and turned into the living room before a hand smacked the back of his head.

"You will not insult me in my home Seto Kaiba!" Anzu hissed at him. "You will not trash talk me or any of my friends or so help me Kaiba, I will knock you down the stairs."

"You should learn to respect your betters," Seto told her while he glared into her furious blue eyes. "I will insult you anywhere I feel the need to."

Anzu gritted her teeth and stepped closer to Kaiba, her blood beginning to boil. It amazed her that Kaiba had managed to keep his smug superiority over the years. She would have thought he would have learned tact by now. Her body was tight with tension and her fists were clenching at her sides.

"Umm Seto," Mokuba tried to get his brother's attention before Anzu killed him. While Anzu was slow to anger, Seto had always managed to push her to the edge quickly. "I think that..."

"Apologize Kaiba," Anzu spoke between gritted teeth.

"No," Seto replied.

Anzu took a deep breath and then looked over at the telephone as it started to ring. She cursed under her breath before hurrying over to answer.

"Hello?"

"ANZU!" A familiar male voice screamed in her ear. Anzu winced and instinctively held the telephone away from her ear as he continued. "I'VE MISSED YOU SO!"

"Hello Otogi," Anzu replied wearily and rubbed a hand over her face. "How are you?"

"I'M GREAT!" Otogi told her.

"How much have you had to drink?" Anzu questioned as she looked at the clock. "It's only just after 5 if you are in the US."

"I am," Otogi confirmed. "And I resent the fact that you think I'm drunk," he told her huffily.

"Then why are you screaming?"

"I saw the most amazing picture in the paper," Otogi started.

"I'm not engaged to Mokuba Kaiba," Anzu told him.

"So it was you. And I was thinking that Yugi was nuts when he called me."

"I've already talked to Yugi," Anzu replied and rubbed at the back of her neck.

"He was in quite a tizzy," Otogi told her.

I know."

"But that is not the reason I called," Otogi continued carelessly.

"Then why did you call?"

"I'm here."

"Here where?" Anzu questioned confusedly.

"Here of course," Otogi replied.

"Here?" Anzu repeated and walked over to the window. She pulled back the curtains and standing at his car, looking up at her was Otogi. Anzu groaned and rested her head on the window. "Here. I see."

"I'm coming up now," Otogi told her and hung up the telephone.

"Sure," Anzu told the silent telephone. "Why not?"  
"Anzu?" Mokuba questioned anxiously. He watched as she hung up the telephone and rubbed at her face. "What's wrong?"

"I'm despised," Anzu moaned. "Someone hates me."

"Anzu?"

The sound of the doorbell rang through the house and Anzu moaned again. She sighed and headed back down the stairs, completely ignoring Kaiba and Mokuba. Her bare feet thudded on the stairs as she continued to mumble under her breath. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

"ANZU!" Otogi greeted her as he swept her into his arms and spun her around. "It is so goooood to see you."

"I'm thrilled to see you to Otogi," Anzu told him as she returned the hug. "But I'm kinda surprised."

"I know. I know," Otogi sighed as he let her down. "But I need your help."  
"Really?" Anzu questioned as she shut the door and followed him up the stairs. "It's not like the last time is it?"

"No, no," Otogi assured her with a smile.

"I absolutely refuse to play the part of a fiancée to save you from another woman."

"Nothing like that," Otogi assured her with a smile.

"Why not? That would be the only way that a man would ever get engaged to her," Seto observed from the couch.

"Go to hell Kaiba," Anzu told him heatedly, pushing past Otogi.

Otogi stood in the doorway to the living room and stared at Kaiba in amazement and shock. His mouth was hanging slightly open and his blue eyes were wide in amazement. "What is he doing here?" Otogi finally asked, pointing at Kaiba.

"And I was thinking the same thing about you," Kaiba shot back and relaxed into the sofa cushions.

"He's visiting Mokuba," Anzu told him with a sigh. She ran a hand through her long brown hair.

"Oh Mokuba," Otogi started slightly and smiled at the young man. "Didn't see you there."

"It's okay," Mokuba told him as he lounged against the counter. "My brother has that effect on people."

"I just never thought I would see him Anzu apartment. It's kinda weird."

"Don't I know it," Anzu muttered. "So why are you here Otogi?"

"Oh yeah," He blinked and smiled at her. "I need a favor."

"So you keep saying," Anzu sighed. "But I have yet to hear the question." She waved a hand at him.

"Hey you found the ring!" Otogi exclaimed as he pointed at her left hand.

"It was in my car," Anzu told him.

"Why is it on your left hand?" Otogi asked. "The last time I tried to get you to wear it on that hand you almost killed me."

"And you lost it in my car," Anzu reminded him. Otogi flushed but nodded in agreement. "I just slipped it on. Didn't think about it."

"How long have you had it on?" Seto suddenly barked.

"Don't take that tone with me Seto Kaiba!" Anzu suddenly yelled. "I have had enough! I am going to go take a shower and hopefully when I get out this will all have been a bad dream." With that she turned on heel and stalked down the hallway.

"But Anzu I haven't got to ask you yet," Otogi whined as he started after.

"It can wait until after my shower!" Anzu yelled over her shoulder without stopping.

The sound of the door slamming had the three men wincing slightly. The looked at each other nervously, a strained silence filling the room. Otogi cleared his throat and looked over at Mokuba.

"I saw the paper," Otogi started.

"Don't remind me," Mokuba begged as his eyes closed. "I can't believe how stupid the media is." He stopped and looked at Otogi, "wait. How did you know it was Anzu?"

"Her watch," Otogi told him with a shrug.

"Her watch?"

"Yugi gave it to her for a graduation present. Had it specially designed and everything. The only time she doesn't wear it is when she is performing," Otogi shook his head slightly. "It's like having an ID on you at all times. So everyone in the group has probably figured it out."

"Except the mutt," Seto muttered under his breath. He glanced at his watch and realized that the news should be on now. If Mazaki was like any other female, she should be in there for hours. So he looked around and found the remote for the television, ignoring the conversation still taking place behind him, and turned it on.

Instantly a voice filled the room and the screen focused on a male broadcaster. Seto ignored the man, concentrating on the stock market numbers that were scrolling across the screen. He noticed that his stock had picked up a bit since yesterday.

"I'm sure that everyone has heard the news of Mokuba Kaiba's engagement to a mysterious woman," the man chuckled and looked at his female anchor.

"Of course," the woman told him with a smile. "Everyone has been dying to know what woman caught the youngest Kaiba playboy."

"Stupid people," Seto muttered and rolled his eyes. "Do they not have anything else to do?"

"But there is a possibility that she has been identified," the man continued.

The men's eyes snapped to the screen and narrowed as a feeling of dread suddenly raced down their spines. Mokuba was shaking his head slightly, muttering a prayer under his breath as the man continued.

"And a local photographer claims to have figured out who it is. A long time friend of both Kaiba's. She even went to school with Seto Kaiba and is best friends with Yugi Mutou the King of Games," the man announced cheerfully.

"Oh no," Seto groaned.

"She's going to kill us," Otogi murmured.

"This is not good," Mokuba grumbled. "We can hope they get it wrong," Mokuba told the other two. He shrugged when they turned disbelieving eyes on him. "Hey it's always a possibility."

"While Mokuba Kaiba could not be reached, sources close to him have reported that he had a romantic breakfast with her first thing this morning," the woman interrupted.

"Indeed," the man confirmed. "And the photographer got this picture while she was out shopping today."

A picture of Anzu suddenly flashed on the screen. It was obvious that she had just put her bags into her car, the cellphone was balanced on her shoulder and her keys were dangling from one hand. One hand was raised to push the hair out of her face and the ring was glittering in the sun.

"Oh no," Otogi groaned. "I'm a dead man."

"As you can see it is Anzu Mazaki," the man continued. "She is a well known ballet dancer and choreographer here in the city."

"Hey guys. What's going on?" Anzu suddenly asked as she came back into the room. Mokuba and Otogi whirled around to face her, trying to black the television. "What are you doing?" Anzu demanded as she stepped forward, shoes in her hand. She peeked around them and stared at the screen.

The shoes thudded to the ground as she stared at her picture on the screen. The ring was flashing in the sun and her mind whirled with the implication. A buzzing noise invaded her ears and black dots suddenly swam before her eyes. As she slowly crumpled to the ground the last thing that Anzu heard was the announcer.

"We are still waiting for confirmation from the happy couple but judging by the ring it's obvious that Mokuba Kaiba is in love."

**A/N: **I know, I know. It's short and it took to long. But I'm having trouble with getting the details to fall into place. You'll have to forgive me. I know where I want to go with this, but it's not working out quite right. I will do my best on the next chapter. So bare with me. K?

Don't forget to let me know what you think. And if you don't review, thanks for stopping by. And I hope that you come back soon.


	6. Seto's Plan

**Title:**Mokuba's Promise

**Author:**Bradybuch4529 

**Disclaimers:**I don't own them in any way shape or form. So don't sue.

**Summary:**Mokuba's trip to New York takes on a new meaning when the newspapers makes certain assumptions.

**Pairings:**Anzu/Seto Yugi/Rebecca Jonouchi/Mai Shizuka/Honda

**Rating:**PG-13; mostly for language and maybe a few sexual situations

**A/N:**This takes about 10 years after Battle city. The gang has graduated from College; Anzu became a world famous dancer and is currently living in America.

**Reviewers:**

**Nightfall112525: **You are too sweet! Then ending was fun.

**Rain5101: **Green Day in Buffalo! Very exciting. I'm honored I'm in the same class. There is an explosion. Don't you love it?

**Cerridwene:**I need someone to keep in on the straight and narrow. I fear for him too! Anzu is not going to be happy! I'm thrilled you think that they are staying in character. Thought I might be getting too OOC.

**Sweet-Lia:**I know! I know! I really am trying. I'll do better I promise! Glad you enjoyed!

**Cutehelenjames:**Don't you just feel for them? Thanks!

**Suzieq2005:**Does he? Oops! I fixed it here. He is in denial! As for the promise, wait and see!

**Nightowl1123:**Don't you just feel for her?

**Ang31-blue:**Thanks so much! You are way too kind!

**Blue Rhapsody3: **Thanks! You can never tell with Otogi! We'll have to wait and see.

**April( ): **Thanks so much. Wasn't it great!

**Donamarine:**I found you finally! You'll find out in this chapter. Thanks for the compliment. Did you get my review?

**Swimmurgirl:**Hope you enjoyed your trip. D.C. is great! They do don't they? Don't worry Seto has a plan!

**Chapter 6: Seto's Plan**

"She's going to kill us," Otogi muttered as he paced back and forth in front of the couch. His green eyes nervously flicked over Anzu's prone form before looking around the room.

"What do you mean us?" Seto demanded as he glared at him. "It was your gift that got us into this."

"Please," Otogi cried as he glared back. "Mokuba is the one that took her to a romantic setting to give her something in a ring case."

"It was a Mother's day gift!" Mokuba protested. "And they didn't have any necklace cases anymore!"

"Right." Otogi drawled and rolled his eyes.

"It was!" Mokuba pouted slightly and crossed his arms over his chest. "How was I supposed to know that someone would take it wrong."

"Oh I don't know," Otogi taunted. "Romantic setting, a quiet restaurant, candlelight, music in the background and you focused only on her. Why would anyone think that you could be getting engaged?"

"I wanted to give her something special!" Mokuba told them defensively. "What about your ring? 'Cause that didn't help the situation!"

"The ring was a'thank you' gift!" Otogi protested, his green eyes glinting with anger.

"What type of 'thank you' could it be?" Mokuba demanded. "You bought her a damn engagement ring!"

"It was perfect for her! I couldn't find a necklace or bracelet that suited her," Otogi told them huffily. "Besides she helped me with a project and had just gotten the lead in Swan Lake."

"I remember that," Mokuba admitted. "She was over the moon about it."

"But what project could Mazaki help you with?" Seto demanded. "She's not that intelligent."

"She gave me lots of useful hints when I was having trouble with it!" Otogi told them, beginning to pace again.

"You do need all the help you can get," Seto told him.

"Hey! I resent that! I own a company as big as yours!" Otogi protested, hands fisting at his sides.

"Oh please," Seto drawled, rolling his eyes at Otogi. "You wouldn't know how to run anything if your life depended on it."

"Why you," Otogi bit off as he charged up to Seto. His green eyes flashing fire as he me the condescending blue of Seto's.

"What? You don't like the truth?" Seto taunted as he faced down Otogi. "You pests have always had a problem with reality."

"You're the one with the problem with reality," Otogi shot back. "You and your belief that everything we've been through is nothing more a game."

"Don't tell me you're going to start spewing that 'destiny' crap," Seto scoffed.

A moan interrupted them and all of them turned to stare at Anzu as she moved restlessly on the couch. Her hand rose to her head and her eyes blinked open dazedly. Mokuba leaned over the couch, his blue eyes dark with worry. Anzu smiled at him sleepily, a hand rising to touch his cheek.

"Are you all right Anzu?" Mokuba asked as Anzu hand paused just before his cheek, her eyes trained on the ring glittering on her left hand. "Mom?" He repeated as he watched fire suddenly leap into her blue eyes.

"You," Aznu breathed as her eyes switched to Otogi. "You and your stupid present." "Now Anzu," Otogi cautioned as he began to back away from her, holding his hands in front of him. "It's not that bad."

"Not the bad?" Anzu repeated slowly as she swung her legs to the floor, narrowed eyes watching every move. "Not that bad? Compared to what?"

"Well when we were in school we had all those guys trying to kill us," Otogi tried to reason with her. His voice desperate as his eyes searched for a place to hide.

"No, that was preferable to this," Anzu told him. "The way the media is going the next announcement is going to be that we eloped."

"That's good. Look at the bright side," Otogi told her with a smile. But it disappeared when she growled, baring her teeth at him. "Come on Anzu. You've got to admit that there is humor in this."

"I'm not seeing it," Anzu told him as she rose off of the couch and began to stalk him. "Kaiba is charging around my living room, insulting me. Mokuba is constantly apologizing and the media is going to be camped on my doorstep, hoping to catch Mokuba coming out early one morning. Tell me what the humor is."

"Well you got to admit that the way the media is just running with it is funny," Otogi tried.

"Mom?" Mokuba tried to get Anzu attention, coming around the couch and catching her arm. "It's not that bad."

"Not now Mokie," Anzu told him and patted his hand. "Mommy has to kill Otogi right now."

"Anzu!" Otogi protested as he skirted around an end table. "We've been friends for years. You don't want to do anything rash."

"It's not rash," Anzu told him with a smile. Her blue eyes were glinting with an unholy light as they tracked his movements.

"Come on Anzu," Otogi tried again but it ended on a yelp as Anzu pounced. Her hands wrapping around his throat and her legs wrapping around his waist. Otogi's greens eyes bugged out in surprise, loosing his balance and crashing to the floor.

"Mom!" Mokuba yelled and ran over to them, trying to pull Anzu off of Otogi.

"I'm busy," Anzu told him as she shook him off and continued to pound Otogi's head into the floor.

"I've got a plan," Seto suddenly announced.

"What?" Anzu paused and looked up at him, Otogi's head slightly raised off of the floor. His green eyes dazed and swirly as Seto strode towards them.

"I said Mazaki, that I have a plan," Seto repeated as he stared down at her. "Not only are you stupid, you are going deaf as well."

"Why you," Anzu muttered and dropped Otogi to the floor. His head bounced as she climbed off of him, dress swirling around her bare legs. She stalked towards Kaiba, burning blue eyes meeting calm blue eyes.

"Finish getting dressed," Kaiba commanded. "I want you to look like a woman getting ready to marry a multi billionaire."

"What's wrong with my dress?" Anzu looked down at the emerald green silk sheath she was wearing. Tiny straps slipped off her shoulders, showing acres of creamy skin. "I look fine," Anzu snapped as she glared at Kaiba.

"You look like a two bit whore," Seto told her easily. "Now go change."

"Seto," Mokuba tried to caution, slipping between the two of them. "I think that Anzu looks perfect."

"See?" Anzu taunted as she peered around Mokuba. "Mokie thinks I look fine."

"It won't work for what I have planned," Seto told her with a sigh.

"Fine," Anzu gritted out and stepped around him to head for her bedroom.

"Think refined Mizaki. Nothing obvious," Seto called after her.

She didn't say anything, merely slammed her bedroom door behind her. Anzu couldn't believe how quickly everything went from bad to worse. She would never admit it, but hope was slowly growing with Kaiba's announcement. While he had always been something of an annoyance, he was always there to help in the end. The fact that he had a plan helped Anzu feel much better. Not that she would ever tell him, Anzu decided and glared through her door at him.

Anzu walked over to her closet with a sigh, wondering what dress she should use. Kaiba had been very specific about the requirements and Anzu was unsure as to whether she had something like that. Then out of the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of a dress that she hadn't worn yet. As she pulled it out, her eyes traced the soft colors and a smile slowly crossed her face. If Kaiba wanted refined and lady-like, Anzu would give it to him.

She slowly stripped her dress off, hanging it up carefully. She padded into the bathroom, determined to take a quick shower. She needed a wet head to pull off the hairstyle she had in mind. Sitting in front of the vanity mirror minutes later, wrapped in her silk robe, Anzu began to twist her hair up and around. Her fingers carefully threading her thick hair into the shape that she wanted. A series of small silver dragons pins kept her hair in place as she secured the various strands into the upswept style.

She shook her head slightly, testing the pins and the style. Her curling iron was heated and ready when Anzu finally reached for it. With quick movements, she took the few strands she had left down and began to curl them. The stands lay against her bare neck, curling into her skin. Then she curled the few strands she had left loose around her forehead. Their slight curl and the fly away style highlighted her eyes and forehead.

She nodded slightly and spun away from the mirror. Her thigh high silk stockings were waiting on her bed and she carefully pulled them on. Enjoying the feel of the material against her smooth legs. After she had smoothed them on, she dropped the robe and reached for her lingerie. The light purple camisole and tap pants hugged her figure. Then Anzu was stepping into her dress.

As the dress settled into place, Anzu turned to face the mirror and considered her image. The dress was slightly off the shoulders, light purple fabric circling high on her shoulders before layering over her breasts. From there the fabric dropped straight down, layering down in darkening shades of purple. On her feet was a pair of white sandals with a high heel. Mokuba's necklace glimmered through the fabric and Anzu smiled in satisfaction.

She brushed a pale dusting of blush on her cheeks and gloss on her lips. She was ready.

"How long is this going to take?" Seto muttered under his breath.

"You told her you wanted refined Seto," Mokuba told him from his seated position on the couch. "Which meant that she had to take another shower."

"Why?"

"To give you the look you wanted," Mokuba informed him with a sigh. "Her hair dried in a casual fly away style, down around her shoulders. If she wants to do anything with it, she'll need it wet."

"How do you know all this?" Seto asked suspiciously.

"Cause he knows women," Otogi told him. "Even I know how long it takes a woman to get ready. That's why you always give her time to prepare."

"Hmm." Seto didn't say anything, merely went back to watching Anzu's door. He couldn't believe that Mazaki would take this long to get ready. Seto had been sure that she was one of those girls that didn't care about her appearance. He frowned slightly, but a lot of years had passed and she was famous in her own right. He nodded, content with his explanation.

Then Anzu's door opened and all thought drained from his mind. She's lovely, he decided with a sigh. Her hair was twisted back and up, small tendrils brushing against her face and neck. Her dress was layers of fabric in varying shades of purple that showcased her slim figure. She was innocence and elegance personified.

His blue eyes met hers, the gaze darkening and heating as it held. The rest of the room fell away as their gazes communicated without words. Seto could feel his heart pounding in his chest and a strange heat burning through his veins. In that instant he knew that he had to have her. That she would be his.

Mokuba and Otogi shared and amused glance, lips twitching as Anzu and Seto stared at each other. Finally Mokuba shrugged and moved between them. "You look great Mom," Mokuba told her as he bent to press a kiss to her cheek.

"What?" Anzu responded dazedly, pulling her eyes away from Seto's.

"You look great," Mokuba repeated easily, biting his tongue to keep from laughing.

"Oh! Thank you," Anzu told him with a smile before looking at Seto again. "Will this work?"

"Perfect," Seto breathed and took a step towards her before catching himself. "But you took too long. Now we are going to have to rush if we are going to make our reservations."

"Does anything ever satisfy you?" Anzu asked as she threw her hands up.

"Not dealing with people," Seto answered calmly.

"Why am I not surprised?" Anzu asked under her breath. She shook her head slightly, "let me get my purse and we can leave."

"Why do you need a purse?"

"So I can put my keys and cab fare into," Anzu answered absently as she collected her purse.

"What do you need cab fare for?" Seto asked with a roll of his eyes.

"In case I decide that I can't spend another moment with you," Anzu shot back as she finished putting keys, cash and aspirin in her purse.

"What's with the aspirin?"

"You give me a headache," Anzu told him and swept out of the room.

"Women," Seto muttered and followed her out.

"Men!" Anzu called back, her voice rising over the sound of her heels on the stairs.

Mokuba and Otogi shrugged before following them down the stairs. Seto had caught up with Anzu and the other two could hear them bickering as the door opened. Then muffled as the door closed behind them.

"Do you think they've realized that we're not with them?" Otogi asked as he descended the stairs with Mokuba.

"Probably not," Mokuba told him easily with a smile on his face. "It's great isn't it?"

"What do you have planned?" Otogi asked suspiciously, not liking the satisfaction apparent on Mokuba's face.

"Just fulfilling a promise I made," Mokuba answered cryptically.

"I don't want to know," Otogi told him. "If Anzu finds out I'm involved or I knew, she'd kill me."

"You know," Mokuba spoke as they opened the door. "You never did say what you are doing here."

"I have an employee whose little girl was just diagnosed with terminal cancer," Otogi told him as he stepped outside. "She's always want to be a ballet dancer and she recently saw a ballet with Anzu in it." He shrugged slightly "She would love to meet her idol."

"I see," Mokuba responded gently. "You know she'll help."

"Of course," Otogi nodded. "Anzu loves to help charities and stuff. Did you know that she started up a school for underprivileged kids? Provided the building, equipment and even instructs."

"She told me about it in passing. I didn't know that she was the founder," Mokuba admitted.

"She's an amazing woman," Otogi told him.

"That she is," Mokuba agreed and then slipped into the limousine.

The restaurant was well known for its star clientele. Lighting was muted and discreet, tables situated to simulate privacy. Anzu though that Seto would have asked for an out of the way booth, but the greeter escorted them to a table in the middle of the room. Several of the other guests nodded and smiled as the group made their way to the table. Anzu nodded at the few people she knew, content to let Otogi and Mokuba handle most of the greetings.

The greeter started to hold out the chair for her but Seto beat him to it, taking her hand and easing her into the chair. Anzu stared at him in confusion, trying to understand what was going on. Seto just smiled back at her, his head tilting to brush a kiss across her cheek.

"What are you doing?" Anzu demanded under her breath, still smiling at him as he sat down.

"Don't worry about it," Seto told her easily. "Just go along with me."

"You've lost it," Anzu told him as she turned to her menu. Mokuba smiled at her reassuringly and she returned it. Anzu was determined not to let Seto Kaiba upset her tonight. She had enough problems with the media. She could almost see the headlines if she dumped her plate over his head.

"Are you ready to order darling," Seto asked easily. Anzu didn't look up, convinced that he couldn't be talking to her. "Darling?" Seto asked again, his hand reaching out to cover hers.

"What?" Anzu asked as she looked up into Seto's gleaming eyes. She could feel her breath catching in her throat at the warmth and love shining from his normally cold blue eyes. She was tempted to press a hand to his head and see if he was running a fever.

"Are you ready to order, love?" Seto asked again.

"I think I'll have the Chicken and Broccoli alfredo," Anzu told him finally. She tried to ignore the warmth pooling in her stomach when he squeezed her hand again and brushed a kiss over the knuckles.

"And to drink precious?" Seto pressed.

"Water is fine," Anzu replied warily. She was starting to figure out what his plan and she wondered how far he would take it

"Of course love," Seto agreed and turned to give the waiter her order. He kept her hand grasped in his, answering the waiter easily about her preferences for salad or soup.

Anzu could feel reality slipping away as Seto answered everything as if he had known her for a long time and had committed all of her preferences to memory. She looked at Mokuba for help but found him studiously concentrating on his menu. Her blue eyes flashed towards Otogi only to find him fighting back a smile and hiding behind his menu.

The waiter gathered up the menus and left, but everyone avoided her gaze.

"Kaiba," a voice suddenly boomed out. "And Mokuba," a hand dropped onto Anzu's shoulder and she looked back to see a large man smiling down at her. "Been hearing a lot about you on the news lately," he continued easily.

"Granger," Seto gritted out. He glared at the man whose hand was still resting on Anzu shoulder.

"Otogi," Granger nodded a greeting at him. "Never though I'd see you sitting at a table with the Kaiba's."

"There's a first time for everything," Otogi told him tightly.

"So I see," Granger mused. "Makes me wonder if it's because of this little lady here," Granger continued. He bent down until his breath was caressing her cheek. "I see you get around."  
"I resent the implication," Anzu gritted out and shrugging the man off. "I went to school with all of them," Anzu told him over her shoulder as she stood up and faced the man.

"I bet you did," Granger murmured, eyes tracing her figure before meeting hers again.

Anzu started towards him, not caring what type of scene she was getting ready to make, when a hand slid around her waist. She was drawn back against a solid figure and her head tilted to see Seto smiling down at her. His head dropped and pressed a kiss to her surprised lips. "What are you…?" Anzu started only to have Seto's voice overwhelm hers.

"You'll have to pardon my fiance," he told Granger smoothly. "It's been a rough couple of days."

**A/N: **Well there's another chapter. I hope that this one was quicker. I am actually having lots of inspiration. I have managed to update all of my stories this week! Anyway, hope that you all enjoyed it! Let me know what you think by reviewing. And if you don't review, well thanks for stopping by!


	7. Running

**Title**: Mokuba's Promise

**Author:** Bradybuch4529

**Disclaimers: **I don't own them in any way shape or form. So don't sue.

**Summary: **Mokuba's trip to New York takes on a new meaning when the newspapers makes certain assumptions.

**Pairings: **Anzu/Seto Yugi/Rebecca Jonouchi/Mai Shizuka/Honda

**Rating: **PG-13; mostly for language and maybe a few sexual situations

**A/N: **This takes about 10 years after Battle city. The gang has graduated from College; Anzu became a world famous dancer and is currently living in America.

**Reviewers: **

**Blue Rhapsody3: **Neither did I. But it worked out great. Thanks!

**Suzieq2005: **It was funny! I laughed too! He's a man that doesn't date! Thanks.

**Rain5101: **Thanks! Good question. Wait and see.

**Cerridwene: **Cookie was good! Thanks. Owing Seto is going to kill him when he figures it out. Evil I am.

**April ( ): **Thanks! I know I am so evil. Don't you just feel for him.

**Night-Owl1123: **Isn't it? Thanks!

**AkaiKura: **It was terrible. Bad Bad Dartz. Then trying to blame the Pharaoh, nasty man. Thanks for the compliment. Seto's reasoning will be explained. I promise more fluff.

**YamiofChaos: **Thanks!

**KiteLandord: **Thanks! Aren't they though.

**QueenofErpt001: **Thanks so much. You had me worried for a minute there. I'll do my best.

**Cutehelenjames: **Thanks so much. Definitely poor Anzu. It was funny.

**Sweet-Lia: **Good to have you back. I'll look to see updates from you soon. Thanks for the compliment. Glad you enjoyed.

**Mischiefmagnet: **I'm honored that you enjoyed the story so much. I love the possibilities inherent in each of the characters personalities. Add in the interactions and the play off of each other and they are too fun.

**Chapter 7: Running**

Anzu Mazaki splashed her face with cool water. Kaiba's announcement kept replaying over and over in her head. Granger's mouth had dropped open in surprise and the conversations around them had died off. Silence seemed to permeate the entire room as everyone stared at Kaiba in shock.

Almost three hours later and Anzu was still in shock. She couldn't believe what Kaiba's plan was. And how announcing her engagement to him rather than Mokuba was going to help them any. A sigh eased its way free and Anzu's head hung down as water dripped from her cheeks to the counter.

From outside the bathroom she could hear Otogi, Mokuba and Kaiba talking in the living room. Or rather Otogi screaming and Kaiba telling him to shut up. Anzu moaned and began to take her hair down. She enjoyed the normalcy of that action, staring at herself in the mirror. Fingers worked carefully to remove the silver dragon pins, delicately working each loose before running her hands through her hair. Her brown hair fell down around her shoulders, bringing slight relief.

Anzu deliberately ignored her reflection while taking down her hair. Now she finally looked and was shocked at her appearance. Her blue eyes were slightly dazed and her face pale beneath her make up. There were lines of tension around her mouth and on her forehead. Her hands were trembling and her heart was pounding in her chest. She was now engaged to Seto Kaiba. Panic was beginning to flood her system. But Anzu forced it back and concentrated on putting her dragon pins up. Then she carefully removed her dress, hanging it up.

She mechanically stripped off her thigh highs, unhooking her garter belt and removing it. Her bikini underwear was removed and tossed into the clothesbasket. Her hands twisted the water on in the bathtub. She watched it fill absently, her mind still in a whirl over the events of this evening.

She added a small amount of her favorite bubble bath. Her blue eyes pensive as the bubbles began to form and swirl around in the tub. She turned away from the tub and got a towel from the drawer. Anzu automatically noted that she needed to get more towels from the linen closet and restock her towel drawer.

Then she slipped quietly into the bath. A tub pillow was strategically placed on the back rim of the tub. She relaxed back against it, enjoying the sensation of the hot water on her skin. Her toes played with the waterspout, dipping in and out of the stream of water. Her pale skin was becoming rosy from the heat and steam was rising steadily from the water.

Anzu could actually feel her muscles starting to relax, her system slowly beginning to calm. Her hands idly traced patterns through the bubbles, watching the water trail drip from her hand back into the tub. Anzu smiled. There was something to be said about simple pleasures she decided. She had found the old fashioned claw tub at an estate auction. It had been a bitch and half to get it into the house and in the bathroom but as far as Anzu was concerned every penny had been worth it. Many a nights she would sit in here, drinking a glass of wine and just let her tension flow away.

Now she just had to decide what to do. But to do that she really needed to go over everything that had been happening lately. She sighed and shook her head, allowing herself to fall into her memories from earlier this evening.

_Silence had met Kaiba's announcement. Mokuba and Otogi were staring at him as if he had lost his mind, mouths hanging open slightly. Anzu could actually feel her legs starting to give way. She would have fallen if Kaiba hadn't tightened his arm around her, supporting her weight against him. She had been struck dumb when he had brushed a kiss across her shoulder, his hand caressing her stomach. _

"_Fiancée?" Gardner had repeated dumbly. His dark brown eyes shocked as he looked from Kaiba to Anzu. "But I thought that the news were reporting that she was engaged to Mokuba."_

"_A simple misunderstanding," Kaiba assured him. "Mokuba and Anzu have been friends for years. Mokuba considers her his mother. He was taking her out for Mother's Day."_

"_I see," Gardner offered dazedly. A beefy hand raising to rub across his forehead. "And you haven't announced it yet?"_

"_We had wanted to wait a little bit. We hadn't even had a chance to tell our friends. I got busy with a contract signing and Anzu has been finishing up her latest project."_

"_Of course," Gardner agreed, nodding as if it made perfect sense to him. "My congratulations." _

_Kaiba simply nodded and helped Anzu back into her seat. Anzu sat automatically, allowing Kaiba to adjust her skirt and push the chair in. He ran his hands over her shoulders, gently caressing her bare arms before sitting down beside her. Anzu stared at him in stunned fascination as he turned his chair towards her, taking her hand in his and playing with it absently. _

"_What are you doing?" Anzu finally managed to whisper, forcing the words out of a tight throat. _

"_Taking care of you," Kaiba told her warmly. He raised her hand to his mouth and pressed a kiss to the palm. _

"_Quit that!" Anzu hissed and tried to pull away. But Kaiba wasn't allowing that, his clasp tightening as he held it on the table. _

"_Trust me," Kaiba told her with a small smile. His dark blue eyes warm on hers. _

"_Not as far as I can through you," Anzu tossed back. She leaned towards him, eyes narrowed and burning. _

"_Wine?" The waiter interrupted. _

"_Please," Mokuba answered for all of them. His blue eyes seemed slightly feverish and his mouth was twitching as if he was holding back a smile. "I think we could all you a drink." _

"_So we can do a toast to the happy couple," Otogi tossed in. His green eyes alight with laughter and mischief. _

"_Otogi!" Anzu whispered fiercly. _

"_What?" He responded with an innocent expression. "I'm just toasting to the happiness of one of my best friends."_

"_Somebody hates me," Anzu moaned under her breath. Her blue eyes panicked as she glanced at each of them. _

_Mokuba offered her an encouraging grin. Otogi shrugged slightly and smiled. Kaiba simply stared back at her calmly. His face revealing none of his emotions. _

"_This is your plan?" Anzu demanded dazedly. _

"_Of course," Kaiba responded casually. _

"_You've gone completely insane," she told him and reached for her menu. _

"_I could have told you that years ago," Otogi jumped in. _

A knock on the bathroom door brought Anzu out of her memories. She jumped slightly, water trickling over the edge as she turned to stare at the door. Everything in her seemed to still for a second as she waited to see if the sound would be repeated.

"Mom?" Mokuba's voice drifted through the door as he tapped on the door again. "You okay?"

"Mokuba," Anzu sighed in relief. She relaxed back against the edge before calling out, "what do you need?"

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. Just taking a bath," Anzu told him.

"Can I come in?" Mokuba asked hesitantly.

"What?" Anzu asked in amazement. A glance down showed that she was covered in bubbles and that it was doubtful that Mokuba could see anything.

"Please Mom," Mokuba begged.

"Give me a minute," Anzu told him. She grabbed the towel that she had set out earlier and spread it across the tub. "Come on in."

Mokuba entered cautiously. His head just peeking through the door and making sure that she was covered before coming in the rest of the way. Anzu couldn't help but laugh at the image he made, blue eyes just barely visible, looking at her and then away quickly. A pink stain across his cheeks as he came the rest of the way into the room.

"Whacha need?" Anzu asked as she watched him settle on to the toilet and look around nervously.

"Just wanted to check on you," Mokuba said slowly. His blue eyes looking everywhere but at her. "You were awfully quiet at dinner."

"I wouldn't know why," Anzu drawled mockingly. Her expression wry as she looked at the boy.

"Seto can be pushy sometimes," Mokuba admitted.

"Sometimes?" Anzu burst out laughing. "He's always pushy Mokuba."

"I suppose," Mokuba agreed and then laughed with Anzu. "But he always does what he thinks is best."

"For him," Anzu broke in.

"I thought that maybe you would want to talk about it," Mokuba said softly. Finally looking at her.

"That's sweet," Anzu told him with a smile. Her blue eyes became thoughtful and pensive. Mokuba waited patiently for her to continue. "Would you go get my phone?" Anzu finally asked him.

"Phone?"

"Hmm," Anzu made a soft sound of agreement. "I want to talk to the most important man in my life."

"Yugi," Mokuba said.

"Yugi," Anzu agreed.

"I'll go get the phone," Mokuba assured her and hurried from the room.

Anzu watched him go with a smile on her face. She knew that he wanted her to confide in him but she really needed to talk to her best friend. Most girls had another girl they talked to about this but Anzu had Yugi. Perhaps after talking to him she would be able to put everything back into perspective.

Mokuba hurried from Anzu's room and almost ran into his brother. Kaiba was glaring down at him, blue eyes fierce as he demanded, "where have you been?"

"Talking to Anzu," Mokuba told him as he tried to dodge around him.

"Isn't she in the bath?" Kaiba demanded as he blocked his brothers escape.

"So?" Mokuba asked as he met his brother's eyes.

"So!" Kaiba's voice rose sharply.

"I didn't see anything," Mokuba defended. "It's not like I'm you are anything. Trying to sneak peeks!"

"I would never…" Kaiba gritted out and reached to grab Mokuba. Mokuba dodged out of the way easily and moved around Kaiba. Otogi laughed but swallowed it when Kaiba glared at him.

"I have to get the phone," Mokuba told them as he grabbed the portable off of its charger.

"Why?" Kaiba asked.

"To talk to Yugi," Otogi told him easily. His green eyes calm as he met the fierce blue of Kiaba's.

"While she's in the bath?"

"Yep." He collapsed into a chair, hooking his leg over the arm before continuing. "It's a habit they got into years ago. Whenever one of them is having a bad day or just need to talk, they'll call at bath time. Anzu is always telling us that she can think better in the bathtub." He shrugged slightly. "It may seem weird but it works for the two of them."

"I don't believe it," Kaiba muttered under his breath. "Mutou isn't even here and he's still managing to horn in."

Otogi pretended that he hadn't heard and flipped on the TV. As the picture came alive Otogi could almost feel sorry for Anzu. But at the same time the two of them had been dancing around each other for years. A glance at Mokuba as the boy escaped back into Anzu's bedroom had Otogi biting back a chuckle. There was a gleam of mischief in the boys' eyes that didn't bode well for his brother. Poor Kaiba wouldn't know what had hit him.

Otogi decided that Anzu would make a beautiful bride.

Anzu hit the speed dial button and waited anxiously for the phone to connect. Mokuba had brought her the telephone and then quickly disappeared. Anzu sank deeper into the water as the telephone rang over and over again. A glance at the clock showed that it was probably around 2 in the morning in Japan but Anzu didn't care. She had an emergency now!

Yugi Mutou was jerked out of a sound sleep. His violet eyes dazed as he tried to shut off the alarm only to have it keep ringing shrilly in his ear. It took a minute for him to figure out that it was the telephone. By this time Rebecca was shifting against him, her head rising off of his chest and blinking dazedly up at him. He lunged for the telephone breathing a sigh of relief when the noise stopped.

"Hello?" Yugi questioned cautiously. His voice husky from sleep as he rubbed a hand over his face.

"Yugi!" Anzu screeched into his ear.

"OWWW!" Yugi yanked the telephone away from his ear and glared out it. "Anzu?"

"Sorry," Anzu told him sheepishly.

"Do you know what time it is?" Yugi demanded as he glanced at the glowing numbers on his alarm clock.

"Roughly," Anzu admitted. "But I need you."

"Who is it?" Rebecca questioned from beneath the pillow.

"Anzu," Yugi told her and patted her back. "You go back to sleep."

"She okay?"

"Tell her I'm fine physically but mentally I'm a wreck," Anzu told him.

"She's not bleeding," Yugi told Rebecca.

"That's nice," Rebecca told him as she started to drift back to sleep. "Night."

Yugi slid carefully out of bed, pulling the covers back over Rebecca and quietly leaving the room. "What's going on?" He asked Anzu as he padded down the hall into the kitchen. The early morning air was chilly on his exposed flesh, goose bumps rising on his arm.

"Kaiba's gone insane!" Anzu told him heatedly.

"And this is different from normal how?" Yugi asked her quietly. He grabbed the orange juice from the refrigerator and a glass from the cupboard, telephone balanced against his ear and shoulder.

"Because he announced our engagement," Anzu told him.

Yugi had just taken a drink of orange juice and began to choke. His eyes watered as he struggled to get his breath, coughing and dragging in deep breaths. "What?" He managed to gasp out.

"Uh-huh," Anzu told him smugly. "Now you see what I'm talking about. His plan is to announce our engagement."

"How does that help anything?" Yugi finally asked. His violet eyes dazed as he began to clean up the mess and put away the orange juice.

"I don't know!" Anzu told him huffily. "By this time tomorrow headlines will be reading '**KAIBA BROTHERS FIGHT OVER WOMAN!'" **Anzu groaned and rubbed a wet hand over her face.

"It can't be that bad," Yugi tried to calm her.

"Yes it is!" Anzu hissed back. "He did it in the middle of a very very fancy restaurant. The newspapers are probably already running it. Add in the developing black eye that he's got and they are off and running."

"Wait. When did he get the black eye?"

"Mokuba punched him this morning," Anzu told him with a sigh.

"Okay maybe it is that bad," Yugi admitted. "Kaiba give you any type of inkling about why he's doing this?"

"You know Kaiba," Anzu told him wryly. "'You're not smart enough to understand. Just do as I tell you.'" Anzu groaned and closed her eyes. "I am currently feeling like Dorothy in the Wizard of Oz."

"Not in Kansas anymore huh?"

"Nope," Anzu agreed.

"So what are you going to do?" Yugi asked after a minute of silence.

"I don't know," Anzu told him wearily. "I was hoping that you had an idea."

"Maybe you should just go with the flow," Yugi offered.

"You're not helping Yugi!"

"Sorry! But you've got to admit that Kaiba can usually handle the press."

"I know," Anzu groaned. "But I don't think he's ever handled anything like this before."

"Probably not but what's the worse that could happen?" Yugi asked.

"The way things are going I'm going to be celebrating my 50th wedding anniversary by the time Kaiba admits the truth."

"You're exaggerating," Yugi chided gently.

"So?"

"Nothing," Yugi sighed softly and rolled his eyes. "Just remember that he really can't force you to do anything you don't want to do."

"That's right!" Anzu sat straight up in the bathtub a grin spreading across her face. "Not only that but this is a perfect time to get back at him for everything he's ever done!"

"Anzu wait a minute…" Yugi tried to calm her down. "You really don't want to do anything rash."

Thanks for the advice Yugi!" Anzu told him. "I'll talk to you later!"

"Anzu wait!" Yugi tried to stop her but the dial tone buzzed in his ear. "Not good," he muttered quietly to himself. He wondered what she was going to do to Kaiba.

Anzu hang up the telephone and tossed it onto the floor next to the bathtub. Talking to Yugi had helped her immensely. Kaiba was going to regret doing this to her. A knock on the door surprised her.

"Come in," Anzu called out. She figured it was Mokuba again as she settled back into the tub. The door creaked open slowly and Anzu waited for Mokuba to show himself. Instead her breath caught in her throat as she finally saw who was standing in the doorway.

"Kaiba!"

**A/N: **There's another chapter. I know that it took a while but my old computer died a miserable death and my back up disk caught a virus. I hope that it was worth the wait! Enjoy and let me know what you think. Thanks for stopping by.


End file.
